


Affliction -WIP SNIPPET

by flamingore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Horror, Not a AU, WIP, confined to an area not worldwide, just to get a feeler for if this would be anyones cuppa tea, noones got time for that sort of plot rn, think zombie/wendigo fantasy type fiction, yes sasuke turns up v early on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingore/pseuds/flamingore
Summary: Post-699. Blank period. WIPSent out on a simple political house-keeping mission, Sakura and Naruto were okay with the idea of an easy few days ahead of them. Times had changed from the need for excitement and conflict of their genin days. However, instead of a small village rebellion, the pair find a desolate site of horror.-Placing the discoloured blanket back over the body, Sakura turned, face haunted. "Something terrible has happened here, Naruto."-
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Affliction -WIP SNIPPET

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is snippet likely from the first or second chapter. I just wanted to get a feel for if people would read this kind fic.  
> Ship wise - likely to be slow burn.   
> Plot wise - i physically cant write short fics so expect at least 10 chapters.  
> Canon wise - It fits in post-699, typical blank period fic. Doesnt diverge from canon, despite how dark the storyline could easily fit in pre-700 :')   
> Please let me know what you think! Dont worry, Sakura was just shocked, I plan to write her a lot more like her bad-ass self in the future.

“What…is that?”

Her voice was hushed but unlike anything Naruto had heard from her before and it made him turn. It only took a few moments for his own eyes to lock onto what hers were wide and staring at.

“A monster?”

It was clung to the corner of a nearby building, its movements spider-like as it seemed to inspect the windows of the small, long abandoned herbal shop. Skin grey-tinted and stretched taut over what looked to Sakura like humanoid bones. The hands and feet attached to the long, spindly limbs were elongated, and misshapen claws dug deep holes into fraying paint.

Suddenly, it shrieked – short and shrill – and Sakura jolted, stepping back slightly. Naruto, beside her, audibly gasped and she felt his fear. 

It couldn’t be real. Whatever she was looking at, it couldn’t be real. But with one sharp movement, it jerked to face them, and the horrors of its body did not compare to its face.

“Sak-“

It was on them in seconds. With a speed unlike man, it had sprung from the wall and was hurtling towards the pair. Sakura couldn’t look away from its face. The roar of rushing air barely registered as its scream deafened the kunoichi, rows of rotted, jagged teeth obvious as it rushed towards her, devilish limbs outstretched.

It all happened at once.

“Kill your chakra.”

It was not Naruto’s voice, but Sasuke’s. Stern, loud.

“Teme, you-”

“DO IT.”

Naruto’s rasengan disappeared in a small tendril of wind as the pair were pulled roughly to the side. Both chakra signatures squashed within an instant; even Kurama falling dormant.

“Sasuke?” She couldn’t help mutter his name in confusion as she regained her footing, but the dark expression on his face silenced her immediately.

Sakura’s mind reeled at the situation.

The last she saw him was when he had decided to go on his travels. They had kept in contact via letters every so often but the last she had heard, he was travelling to the high countries but she never expected him to be here too. How long had he been here? Did he know what had happened in this horror-filled village?

A shriek from the almost forgotten creature pulled her attention away from the man beside them and back to the issue at hand. It was barely 10ft away, now crouched and irate in the middle of the street. It seemed to look around blindly, following things in the air which they could not comprehend.

It never looked back at them once.

Sakura looked to the side, noting an open door to the convenience store behind them. An ideal place to conceal them. However, before she had even managed to move an inch, Sasuke gripped her arm and kept her in place.

They met eyes and she understood.

_Not yet._


End file.
